


No More Happy Endings

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, nostalgia type ig, o so much angst, she really can never stay can she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where Selina can't figure out why she's crying, or why she's opening up.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	No More Happy Endings

“I think I’m losing it.” Selina chucked, as tears stung her face. 

She was at Wayne manor, she knew that, she was sitting next to Bruce Wayne, she knew that too. While she could not decipher why tears were streaming down her face. She showed no emotion, she wasn’t sniffling, she wasn’t starting to hyperventilate. She was just.. Crying, for no reason. 

Bruce, trying his best, let a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You should eat Selina.” He knew he wasn't helping, but he was trying. 

“Would that even help? I mean, I.. I don’t even know if I’m hungry.” Selina chucked out, hell she didn’t even know why she was laughing. 

“Here, c’mon.. Let’s get some cookies.”

They made their way to the kitchen. Alfred was nowhere to be seen, most likely cleaning god knows what. Bruce got out a jar from the upper cabinet, placing it gently on the counter as Selina leaned against it, opening the top. She could barely even eat for god's sake, taking around 3 bites before setting it down.

“What is this.. Between us?” Selina asked.

Bruce was taken back, an abrupt change of subject but he tried to help in any way he could. “What do you want it to be?”

“I… I don’t know, but I never want to say goodbye.” She was utterly losing it, just saying whatever came to mind. Something she never did, but she also never cried in front of people so no use trying to put up her walls now.

“Then don’t.” Bruce concluded, finishing a cookie as he saw her still half eaten one laying on the counter. “Hey, look at me.” Following his gaze Selina felt tears commence again, softening her face in a desperate look as Bruce began to speak again. “You’re not alone Selina, you never are.” He seemed so sure, so sure of himself, so… _Bruce._

And perhaps, it was the reason Selina snapped. “You can’t possibly be serious?” She sneered, not even registering Bruce’s taken back look. “I mean, I’m always alone. Everyday of my life I’m alone. I have no one and wanna know why?” She was yelling, hell she was nearly screaming. 

“Selina-”

“Because I’m a piece of crap! I mean who could ever love _me?!_ And don’t you dare say it now, not now.” Selina warned, jumping away from his attempted grasp. Selina was spiraling out of control, she knew that, she knew what she was saying hurt Bruce, and yet… She couldn’t give a shit. “I mean Bridget is insane because I couldn’t protect her, Ivy.. isn’t even Ivy is she?” Those words hurt. 

_Ivy isn't even Ivy._

It could have been Selina being sentimental but she missed the little 11 year old, no matter how scary she was. She wanted her back, she wanted Bridget back.. Selina wanted everything back when it was normal, when she could just leap off of buildings and steal money for the hell of it. She didn’t want to grow up, she didn’t to be forgotten just like everyone else in this city, and he didn’t want to work for Barbara and Tabitha. 

People change, she knew that, she knew things changed. Things were rebuilt, like that little rundown bodega on the side of her old place, the old man passed and she saw a new one begin to replace it. Selina liked the old bodega, she liked the old buildings that were rundown. Sometimes she even tried to collect the old pieces of history, even if she had to abandon them once she changed squats. Still, she wanted something to be the same, _feel_ the same. 

“I just want it to be over.” Tears were still running down her cheeks as the floors began to sway from beneath her, she didn’t try to stop it. She never did, she just ran away, following her instinct like always. Looks like when you find your comfort zone, you really will watch it kill you.

Finally, she looked over at Bruce. His eyes were watery but tears were still on the brim. His hands were slightly trembling, he looked terrified as he stood still. No movement, no response. 

“Don’t cry, I hate it when you cry.” Selina begged, tilting her head as she watched his wipe away the nonexistent tears Bruce had. He still stood there, trembling. “Great, now I scared you.. God I hate telling people how I feel.” 

“No… Selina don’t.” Bruce grabbed her arm, this time not letting go. “You didn’t scare me, I'm just not used to you being.. Open.” She leaned into his grip, but it wasn’t strong enough. 

“I should go.” Selina concluded, wiping her tears. Her walls were back up, Bruce saw it already as her face became iron again. “See ya around Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all- I don't even know.. hope you aren't mad bc I swear this was going to have a happy ending... then it didn't :,)


End file.
